Unwinded
by BrokePerception
Summary: Donna Paulsen decided to take matters in her own hands when faced yet again with Harvey Specter's inability to just give in. She couldn't care less how; she just needed the tension between the three of them to go away. Harvey/Mike/Donna


**"Unwinded"**

* * *

 **Author's Note : I know I am usually a lot pickier with my words. I rewrite and edit, pick at my stories with a fine-toothed comb to reassure my OCD that I did all I could to create a great piece. This time, I didn't. I will rewrite it, one day, will sift through my words and let OCD take control. Right now, though, I feel the need to put this up as it is. I feel like those feelings I tried to include in this will come across only better if I post it in its very first, straight-from-the-flow-of-my-eager-fingers version.  
**

 **Please - if you're not okay with incredibly explicit, threesome focused, sexual content, this might not be a story for you. This is not the first time in my career as a fanfiction author that I write threesome content, but it is still a bit of a challenge, I find, and I will be happy to hear your thoughts if you suffer through until the end.**

* * *

Donna was perplexed when her friend walked right past her to the elevators, clearly upset, not bothering to stop for one second and tell Donna what had happened or even looking at her, leaving the red-haired woman wondering if she had seen her or not. With a slight frown on her face, she placed one foot before the other and made her way back to her desk, her intuition telling her there were several reasons causing her to leave in the state she had, one of them being her frustration over Mike and Harvey. Rachel had always been sensitive to the relationship between the two men, the connection between them that she didn't seem to be able to get, and if Donna was being honest, she sometimes felt a bit jealous at how easily the two of them seemed to get along, too.

As she neared her boss' desk, she couldn't say that she was entirely surprised to see both Harvey and Mike seated on Harvey's couch through the tall glass panels of his office, confirming her first thought when she had seen Rachel leave in the state she had. For a brief second, she considered going after Rachel, both of them reveling in their anger, their disappointment, Rachel towards Mike, she towards Harvey. As she looked upon the two men, though, seated next to each other as they looked into a file, the younger man slightly leaning over her boss to see, she made a split-second decision that she couldn't handle it anymore. Harvey was both a complicated man and an incredibly simple one. She knew after all the years she had been with him that he wasn't nearly as uncaring as he tried to portray himself to be, which made all his efforts to push everyone around him away all the more devastating. He had pushed her away, and he had pushed Mike away, after all they had been through. Every once in a while, he would have had a chance at happiness, with someone who loved him for him despite his cool exterior, someone like he or Mike, but he wouldn't have it. It had become second nature to him to side-step not only his own emotions but also everyone else's towards him. The frustration she had harbored over the way he was digging in his own windows all the time had risen to unfathomable heights, and it had to stop now.

Taking a deep inwards breath and exhaling while steeling herself for what she was about to do, she continued with strong, sure steps in the direction of the office, passing through the open door and walking straight up to the couch. With a glance down at the two of them, she watched their gazes full of wonder as to why the hell she had stalked in there the way she had. Making another split-second decision, she reached for the half-full glass of scotch in front of Mike, Harvey's already empty and upended it before slamming the glass back down on the glass table with a loud tick, which made both of their gazes fill with wonder even more. She interrupted her boss when he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm getting really tired of all of the tension between you and me and you and him," she stated, gently nudging her head towards Mike despite not taking her deep brown eyes off of him. "You are opening up towards the past, and I know that you need time, but it is time for the next step. It is time that you deal with the present, and whatever happens after, we'll deal with, but this needs to be addressed, now."

This time, it wasn't only Harvey who opened his mouth, but also Mike's. She shut them both up with a glare directed towards Mike before trailing back to Harvey, trying to ignore the way her stomach flipped inside her body as she took a step forwards, her fingers digging into the fabric of her dress and pulling it up slightly to prevent it from getting ripped as she slid a knee between the two men's bodies, the other on the other side of Harvey so that she came to straddle his lap. No person in their right mind would have tried to fight her, not even Harvey Specter. His mouth opened willingly several times, but before he could find his words and disagree with her actions, she leaned over, pressing her breasts against the other man's upper body, her lips touching his, the first touch gentle before she forced him to open his mouth so that she could slip her tongue inside.

Despite the fact that her eyes had fallen closed upon their touch of lips, her insane intuition told her that if she wanted for this to work, she shouldn't forget to include Mike. Reaching for him blindly, she found his hand without too much trouble and lead it to Harvey's thigh, subtly moving her left knee back just a bit to allow him room to grasp, leaving her hand on Mike's. Something in her fluttered as the man kissed her back, allowing her tongue to guide his left, right, front, back, up and down, sucking gently, mouths opening and closing, slight gasps exchanging both of their mouths and being swallowed by the other. It was with regret that she pulled away, blinking up at Mike and looking at him meaningfully before finally leaving his hand and reaching up to grab the label of his suit jacket, pulling, watching Mike lean in and capture the lips she had just left, doubt evident as he kissed Harvey, not at all certain that the gesture would be warranted.

Donna waited but half a second to reassure herself that he was taking the step, understanding her meaningful look, before moving her own lips to the side of Harvey's neck as she felt Harvey stiffen up at the other man's kiss. She had known before and just got the confirmation that Harvey had never kissed a man before, but she couldn't bring herself to care, because she was certain that she was interpreting the relationship between the two men right. Using both of her hands to pluck at his tie, loosening it, she dragged her teeth along Harvey's skin, feeling him relax as she felt Mike and him get more into the kiss, casting brief glances to the side to make sure things were working the way she needed them to.

Harvey seemed hesitant at first as he kissed the man before him, Harvey the first man he ever had locked lips with. He figured it was the same thing as kissing women, so he moved his lips against his firmly and surely, trying not be put off by the hesitation he felt in Harvey as well as he tried to adjust to kissing back a man.

Not seeing any sign at all that they weren't, she made quick work of undoing Harvey's tie entirely, letting it drop carelessly in their laps as she moved on to undoing the buttons on his shirt. She smirked against Harvey's collarbone as she realize that Mike's hand had slid to the shoulder of the older man's suit jacket, attempting to push it off as both of them were attacking Harvey with all the lust and dare she say love they had been building for years. Deciding to be helpful, she mirrored the movement, and together, they managed to push Harvey's jacket off of his shoulders, forcing the lawyer to lower the hands he had been flailing around and shrug it off further, temporarily not caring about the way it was left there.

If anything, Harvey seemed incredibly overwhelmed with the situation, not quite sure what to do with his hands, not quite sure what he was in for but his sexual needs refusing to release their grip on him, refusing to force them to stop, but there was no denying that he was getting incredibly turned-on by the attentions of two people he liked, whether he liked to admit to the liking or not. Grasping the fabric of his shirt, Donna pulled it from his pants with force, not caring if it got ripped or not, unbuttoning the last few buttons from the bottom up before pulling his shirt open to reveal the strong, hard planes of her boss' muscular chest, a result of all of the boxing he had been doing since his teenage years.

As she was occupied with baring Harvey, Mike was occupied getting rid of his own clothes, having picked up very quickly where things were going, his lips remaining on Harvey's, moving, opening, his own hands plucking at his clothes, shrugging and pulling at his suit jacket before reaching up to undo his tie, plucking at his shirt buttons at the same time, needing to get rid of his clothes as soon as possible. Two buttons didn't make it past the rough treatment as Mike didn't seem to care all too much about the state of his shirt either as he ripped it from his pants, the shirt and tie falling to the floor around the same time, the lost buttons lost in the vicinity of the office never to be found.

Aware of this, Donna couldn't help but feel suddenly overdressed and slipped off of Harvey's lap, reaching to her side and unzipping her dress before plucking at it, pulling it over her head and revealing her very expensive lingerie to the cold air. Donna's breathing was labored even as she noted the two men were too occupied to care. She had to admit that it was fucking hot to see them kiss like that, and Donna could tell Harvey was barely accustomed to Mike, a man, kissing him. With a tiny smirk, she noted the way Harvey's one hand rested on Mike's ass he leaned over Harvey, balancing his weight on one knee. She hadn't even noticed him move. Harvey's other hand was scrabbling at the couch, Mike's occupied with undoing his belt buckle, his fidgeting fingers not quite successful.

If the growing bulge in Harvey's pants were any indication at all, Donna could tell that Mike wasn't the only one dying to release himself. Pushing her toes against her heel and sliding her foot up, she slid one feet from her pump before repeating the movement on the other side, rendering her barefoot before she lowered herself to her knees, her hands sliding to Harvey's thighs as she used her body to spread his legs, giving her room to continue. Deft, skilled fingers slid over the metal as she undid Harvey's buckle on the first try, obviously more successful than Mike at calming her shaky fingers, for Mike had barely managed to get the pin from the hole in the leather, currently doing his best to slide it from in-between the buckle. Within seconds, she had undone the button and the zipper, her hand sliding inside Harvey's pants, a smile passing over her features as she noted Harvey gasping in Mike's mouth at the touch. As she let her hand pass the waistband of her boss' boxers and her fingertips touched the most sensitive of his flesh, she could tell that his length had hardened considerably very quickly. If the heat that had spread over her, flushing her, Mike's hurried actions to get his damn pants off and Harvey's raging erection were any indication, she thought it was safe to say that whatever was happening, they were ready to dive into it.

Closing her hand around her boss' length, she pulled it from his boxers, freeing it. A chill ran over him as his warm, wet tip hit the air, but she didn't give him any time to adjust to the shock before she leaned down and enveloped him in her warm, wet mouth, letting the tip of him invade her. One hand on his balls, cupping him through the layers of clothing, she held the other at the base of his erection, using her tongue to run around his cock as she sucked. Casting a glance sideways as the clattering sounds reached her ears, she noted Mike's hands finally pushing down both his pants and boxers with it, freeing his cock as well. She had seen Harvey before, had been with more than a few guys in her life and hadn't been impressed at his thickness, but she did frown appreciatively at Mike's manhood, thin like him but longer than most men she had been with before. They were definitely going to have fun with this. Unable to hold back delving into that fun any longer, Donna released her hold on Harvey's balls and reached back with one hand to undo the clasp on her sexy black lace bra, letting it fall in his lap, releasing her large breasts from their confines before letting Harvey's erection pop from her mouth and getting to her feet, eliciting an immediate reaction. The loss of warmth on his cock made Harvey break away from Mike's mouth and look down at her as if betrayed, the suddenness of the action causing Mike to look over his shoulder in question as well.

"What the hell, Donna," a low rumble came from swollen, parted lips as he instinctively reached for her with the hand that wasn't on Mike's ass in an attempt to get the touch back.

"Get up," Donna demanded, pinning his brown gaze with her own, challenging him even though she knew there was very little challenge there if a blow job was the incentive. She wasn't getting disappointed as she saw him move to get up, Mike picking up on it as he too slid on his feet, becoming acutely aware of his pants and boxers bunched up at his feet, looking down and awkwardly beginning to worm his feet from the clutter of clothes, extracting first one foot and then the other, his inability to tie his shoes tightly serving him well in that moment. Donna barely paid attention to him as he lifted his socked foot in the air, uneasily balancing on the other one as he used one hand to stabilize his foot mid-air and the other to pull the last article of clothing off of him, not quite having managed to get rid of everything all at once. Instead, she was occupied closing the distance between herself and Harvey again, only having to use one hand to push his loosened pants and boxers down at his feet. Unlike Mike, though, Harvey did tie his shoes nicely and neatly. Aware of this, Donna dropped down to her knees before him and slid her hands under the seam of his pants, plucking at his shoe laces and undoing them quite easily with her long manicured nails, pushing at his foot for him to pull it back as she held onto his sock and shoe, mirroring the action on his other foot, finally rendering Harvey Specter gloriously naked.

As she looked up from her vulnerable position on her knees before her boss, she was happy to see Mike and Harvey had resumed kissing. The loss of the kiss had made Mike feel empty inside, horribly, inexplicably, and he had to lean in again to close the distance between their mouths to stop himself from going insane from need. Feeling the other man's hand come down on his now-bare ass like before, one of his came down on Harvey's hipbone, the other reaching for the base of his erection, squeezing firmly, with a look to the side, picking up on what the secretary was going to do next.

Donna's mouth closed over Harvey's cock again, partially lead by Mike's grasp on his manhood, the two of them working together to provide him with the most pleasure. She reveled in the feel of his hand on the back of her head, clear evidence of his need for warmth, for pleasure. Taking a plunge, she opened her mouth wide, letting him slide inside as deep as possible, trying to suppress her gag reflex as much as possible, but there was no possible way that she would be able to fit all of him inside her mouth without choking. As soon as she felt her gay reflex playing up, she pulled back to the tip, repeating the movement.

If Mike's own knowledge of cocks, as far as he had any, had been an indication, he had known Harvey was large as soon as he grasped him, but the fact that he could feel Donna's breath on his hand but found her incapable of fitting him inside her entirely, contributed to that knowledge a lot. Feeling the anxiousness, the greediness, in the other man's kiss, growing more and more heated, his breathing getting more labored, his moans inside his mouth more frequent, he couldn't help but feel the need to make the other man feel good and curved his fingers, gently dragging his nails along the sensitive skin at the base of Harvey's dick, making the other man shudder. Before he was aware of it, Donna had dominated the situation and altered their positions considerably.

As she felt Harvey shudder inside her mouth, she decided that she could no longer wait. Letting Harvey's erection slide from her mouth again and rising to her feet swiftly and elegantly, she pushed her boss back with a firm flat hand on his chest before he had a chance to complain as he had done before, landing him back on the couch, this time naked. Seeing that the last piece of clothing between the three of them were her bra matching panties, she hooked her fingers into the waistband and pushed them down. As soon as they reached mid-thigh, they slid down quickly of their own accord. They hadn't reached the floor quite yet before she moved already, sliding on top of him the way she had before but this time, forcing him to lay back entirely as she settled on his crotch, his raging hard-on throbbing against her inner thigh.

She took note of Mike just standing there not quite knowing what to do next and touched a hand to the back of his thigh, gently pushing him forward, catching his attention, making him look back at her in question; as she nudged her head forward gently, she pushed his thigh a bit more incessantly, hoping that he got the hint. For someone so incredibly intelligent, he wasn't very perceptive. Then again, no one was as perceptive as she was.

He wasn't quite sure whether he understood her intention or not, as he saw her nudge her head, but he thought he could go with it and discover. He swallowed slightly and mirrored Donna, sliding one leg over Harvey's chest and settling on top of him, feeling a little awkward about it, afraid that he would crush the other man under his weight. Looking down into Harvey's face, he noted that the older man's eyes were closed, eyelids fluttering, his lips slightly parted, gentle moans escaping. He couldn't say that Donna was an ugly woman, of course, but he had never felt any sort of attraction towards her. Nonetheless, he wished he could see what she was doing to the man below them, and the thought made his manhood harden more, raising up entirely, full length. He couldn't help but take himself in hand and squeezing once before running his hand up and down slowly. Looking down at Harvey like that, he wished nothing more but to be able to push his dick past those lips and have those perfectly white straight teeth trace his sensitive skin.

Reaching over, Donna dragged her nails down from Mike's shoulder to the middle of his back, as if she was trying to reward him for interpreting her suggestion correctly, even though she was certain he would get another kind of reward later. At the same time, she couldn't help sliding her hips back and forth across Harvey's dick, spreading his and her pre-cum between them, making their sexes slide together effortlessly, deliciously, and she knew that she would want him push inside her soon. She was just trying to hold on as long as possible.

As he felt nails rake down his back, Mike couldn't help but arch his back, making his grip falter slightly and his hips surge forward, the tip of him bumping against Harvey's chin. The unexpected touch was electrifying and quickly made Mike's eyes flash open and his gaze cast downwards, to see that Harvey's eyes had fluttered open as well, despite the haze still present in them. He felt his heart race in his chest, his breath halting in his throat as he watched Harvey's left hand come up to close around his dick, on top of his, before leading him to his mouth, his lips parting further to let him pass. He could have come right then, right there, as he watched the great and powerful Harvey Specter take his dick inside his mouth as a clear display of allowing Mike and Donna to be in charge. _Fuck._

The younger man threw his head back as Harvey's tongue laved the tip of his erection, using his flat tongue to run left and right, back and forth, slowly but firmly. He couldn't say that he had ever received a blow job from a man before, nor did he somehow believe Harvey had given another man one before, but maybe he was using all the knowledge he had from the things he liked himself, and _damn, it felt good_.

Although she had a very limited view, Donna knew very well what was going on between the two men as she saw and felt them both shudder and move in certain ways, and she knew it was time for her act, too, lifting her hips by digging her knees into the couch further and gripping Harvey's dick, leading him to her entrance and slowly sinking down, letting his cock penetrate her before she slammed down entirely, making him fill her. A soft cry of satisfaction escaped her as he slipped fully inside, and the way he bucked his hips up told her enough, too. She felt compelled to come as soon as he had filled her and wasted no time slipping her own hand to her clitoris, her middle finger sliding between her labia and touching the sensitive nub directly. The redhead's other hand came down to Harvey's hip bone to brace herself as she lifted her hips only to slam them back down, creating a rush of pleasure inside her and for Harvey as well.

Combining that with the pleasure she was administering to herself by running the tip of her middle finger back and forth over her clitoris, she leaned her forehead against Mike's back as he, too, used, Harvey for his own pleasure. With how much tension she had felt build up between the three of them, between her and Harvey specifically, it didn't take very long for her to begin to feel the tendrils of pleasure course through her in a way that indicated an impending orgasm. She felt her nipples pucker and tighten and leaned over more, needing to feel the contact of them rubbing up against Mike's back. In that moment, it didn't matter how she achieved the friction. A silent gasp filled her mouth at the added stimulation, and she began to rub more furiously at her clitoris, already feeling herself tighten around Harvey's erection. She was climbing and climbing… until her orgasm completely overwhelmed her, not having expected it to happen then already, even if she knew very well what she liked and never did take too long to come when she was intimate with someone.

She silenced her own cry of pleasure by biting down on her lip as she slumped over, slowing down her movements gradually while riding the waves, feeling them wash over her in a flare of intense warmth and tingles that run to the tips of her toes and slowly subsided. She forced herself not to give in to the sated feeling that came over her, though. Forcing herself to sit up again, she used both of her hands on Harvey's lower abdomen to lift herself off of his still-hard erection, throbbing and darkened, aching. She suppressed the need to push him over the edge with her mouth and hands and swung her leg back over him, setting her feet down on the floor and walking over to the desk on shaky legs, going for another method that she was sure the two men would enjoy once she forced them into it.

As he felt tight and hardened nipples dig into his back, Mike couldn't help but feel an extra jolt of pleasure course through him, his hips instinctively pushing forwards, further into Harvey's mouth. He had no words for how amazing it felt to have his former boss, the flawless one, take his length inside his mouth. He knew exactly when Donna came by the way she shuddered against him and slumped over, although she regained her wits quickly. He made to look over his shoulder as Harvey opened his mouth wider to take him in further. Their movements had been mostly slow until then, offering pleasure but not necessarily striving towards an orgasm. As Harvey took him in further, though, he couldn't help but lean over, leaning his hands on the edge of the couch, angling himself differently and making his cock slide even deeper inside Harvey's mouth. "Fuck," he mouthed, jerking back as he felt Harvey's teeth scrape over the skin, his hand on Mike's thigh to keep him in place. As good as it felt, though, it felt too good, too intense, and he had to reach down with one hand, snaring his fingers in Harvey's hair and pulling his head back as he jerked his hips away, too, trying to decrease the pressure.

Donna Paulson thanked her lucky stars that Harvey strictly non-chemical and organic hair gel for his daily look as she dug through the bottom drawer of her boss' desk and picked up the small pot before taking one of the handful of condom wrappers that were in there as well, underneath a small tin box she knew held a few pairs of his cufflinks, a comb and tissues. She thanked her lucky stars for her own mind, for she had been the one to provide the condoms there to begin with, just in case, with his love life. She filtered the knowledge to the back of her mind when she realized that she didn't believe there were any missing. She knew he had slept with Scotty and a few others over the years, but then at least he had never done so at his office. It oddly pleased her. Slamming the drawer closed with a neatly placed knee bump, she made to join the two men again with the items she had retrieved. She hadn't exactly come prepared, but this would do for the things going on in her dirty mind.

Lifting the condom up to her mouth, she slid the wrapper between her teeth to hold onto as she made to unscrew the small round pot of gel, putting her knee between Harvey's slightly spread legs, keeping her other foot grounded, making use of the small space at the end of the couch. Using force specifically to open the hair gel, she unscrewed it and set it down at her foot to use later, deciding to focus her attention otherwise first. Running her fingertips from the base of him to the tip, she grasped his cock with her left hand, the nails of her other hand dragging over his thigh, coaxing him to let his legs fall open more. The movement was followed by her right hand taking over sliding up and down his length, the forefinger of her left hand sliding down between his cheeks and dipping in without actually breaching the rim. As she did so, she watch Harvey's body reaction carefully. As she dipped her forefinger between his cheeks, she felt more than saw him jerk up slightly, as if he wasn't sure he liked the unknown feeling yet but definitely curious. It encouraged her to take it a step further. Retracing her hand, she bent over to reach for the hair gel, just as she felt Mike jerk back, causing her to partially lose her balance, her foot sliding a few inches forward just as she was about to dip her fingers in the oily liquid, incidentally hitting the pot and kicking it a foot further, rolling away from reach. Cursing inwardly, she watched as Mike leaned over to grab the pot just before it rolled from his reach, too. Slightly assured, Donna figured she could put the make-shift lube on her fingers to use already. Her right hand sliding down from the base of his erection, she spread his cheeks before sliding her slick fingers in-between them, running back and forth over his hole, teasing the rim. At first, Harvey's hips jerked up again, probably at how cold the hair gel was, before he seemed to get less tense and more relaxed.

As he reached over instinctively to grab hold of the rolling pot of gel, Mike accidentally pushed himself into Harvey's mouth much further, making the other man actually choke, causing him to sit back up immediately, pot of hair gel in hand, and leaning back, pulling his cock from the other man's mouth again to offer him some relief, looking down at him as he opened his eyes. The look in his gaze was unreadable, but he didn't get too much of a chance to try and interpret it as he watched the other man's eyes flutter closed upon the sensations administered to him by Donna. It took him a moment to realize why exactly he was holding a pot of hair gel in his hand when it hit him, and he couldn't help but look over his shoulder curiously, the sight he got offered encouraging him to move. Digging his palm in the side of the couch, Mike pushed himself off of the Harvey, off of the couch, sliding down on his knees beside the couch, before moving to Donna's side.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the red-haired woman's ministrations with his eyes, watching the way she ran her forefinger back and forth over the rim of the older man's anus, and couldn't help but dip his fingers into the gel blindly, reaching over to let his forefinger join Donna's, letting them slide over and around each, never leaving Harvey's hole but also never touching each other. It was Donna's curiosity that won first, and she was the one who first pressed a fingertip inside, making small circles before pushing a few inches inside, pulling back and repeating the action again. Mike could see what she was trying to do as well as the effect happening right before his eyes, and he got curious, his disk growing harder at the idea of pushing into Harvey like that, and he couldn't help but wonder where all of those feelings came from. It would be a lie to say that he had never felt anything for Harvey Specter before, but he had quenched those feelings for his boss down as soon as they had popped up that it had become second nature for him.

As he saw the ease with which Donna's finger moved back and forth inside him after several moments, he felt inclined to try it himself, and on the next 'in', he slid his own forefinger inside before Donna had a chance, forcing her to keep her touch upon the area surrounding his hole, touching, teasing. Going with his gut feeling alone, he pushed inside several times before testing a second one. At first, it felt incredibly tight, and Mike looked up at Harvey's face to make sure he wasn't causing any discomfort. The older man's eyes were closed, his expression pulled in a wince every few seconds as Mike slowly pushed forwards, then pulled back, only to repeat the action. He felt Harvey getting used to the foreign sensation by the way he felt less tense and saw his face relax more, his lips even parting as he released slightly more labored breaths. Sliding his fingers up and down independently, one down, one up, making a scissoring motion, he felt Harvey's body give him more room, which made trepidation settle in his stomach, and his erection throbbed lustfully. As he felt Harvey relax more, open up more, he felt his slick fingers sliding inside deeper, and it encouraged him to push back and forth inside him deeper, first carefully, then more forcefully, sinking inside him until the knuckle before pulling back, then doing it again, daring to be bolder and push a little harder. The first time he pushed inside harder, he could see Harvey tense up just slightly at the sensation. The second time he pushed inside more forcefully, the other man's hips bucked up with desire and a soft groan he couldn't interpret differently than pleasure escaped his mouth. It pushed him on to move faster, too, so that is what he did.

Seeing Mike's fingers disappear inside Harvey with ease, the redhead figured that things would be okay down there and it was safe for her to move. Dragging her nails along the inside of one cheek gently, she slid down from between her boss' legs, reaching up to take the condom wrapper from between her teeth, Mike's gaze meeting her as he didn't understand. A small nudge of her head told the younger man that she wanted him to take her place as she slid to her feet and padded to the front of the couch, biting down on her lip as she saw Harvey's face full of pleasure. She had had threesomes before, but if anyone had told her that she, Mike and Harvey would end up fucking the way they were at any point before it happened, she would have laughed. It could have so easily backfired, no matter how certain she had been of the men's attraction towards one another. Especially Harvey was such a stubborn man and could have easily kept pushing back without giving in. She was glad that her hard-handed treatment had worked. She felt much less tense already, and she was sure she was going to get at least one more climax from the encounter before it ended, and she was going to get it now. If the way Mike was preparing Harvey was any indication, she knew that it wouldn't take long until both of them would be laying there spent. She just had to take advantage of that wonderful mouth. Holding onto the back of the couch with one hand, she slid one knee, then the other, onto the edge of the couch, one on each side of Harvey's head. The position made it hard for her not to crash forwards under her own weight, balancing carefully, and she could tell by the gentle quakes under her that the couch hadn't been made sturdy enough for three people to fuck on it, no matter how expensive it had been.

As soon as Donna had abandoned her spot and inclined to him that it was his to take, Mike pushed himself higher on his knees, sliding from Harvey's tight hole for a second as he got to his feet and immediately moved to kneel between the other man's legs on the couch, the pot of hair gel still clutched in one hand as he moved the other back to where it had come from. As he did so, Mike noted the way Harvey's hole was gasping just slightly, obvious that he had been entered, that he was getting close to taking more in, like Mike's own cock. Mike couldn't say that he had ever been with a man before or that he realistically knew what he was doing, but in that moment, his cock ached to slide inside the hole presented to him, the hole of Harvey Specter.

As he breached the rim surrounding the opening with two fingers again, placing the hair gel on the older man's stomach, moving his other hand to Harvey's hip, Mike thought it was much easier, less restrained. Growing bolder, he curled his fingers inside Harvey and began to slam back and forth faster, re-angling his thrusts every few pushes to loosen him up more. The last he wanted to do was cause any discomfort or pain. Those were the last things he was causing, though, he noted as he curled his fingers more and seemed to hit just the right spot, making Harvey's hips buck up and a manly keen escape from his mouth. Mike assumed that he had hit the other man's prostate. He hadn't particularly tried for it, but as he saw Harvey's reaction, he felt compelled to keep hitting the same spot and keep making his former boss feel good. As he did, he was barely aware of Donna and her movements until he saw feminine hands lean on the other man's chest, just above his, and he caught an aluminum wrapped between a forefinger and middle finger, contrasting against the bright red of perfectly manicured nails. As he ripped his gaze away and looked at Donna, he saw that she had knelt above Harvey's mouth, pushing herself into him, his head tilted back slightly to be able to administer pleasure, Donna's eyes fluttering as the pleasure overwhelmed her, he could no longer wait to find his own release either. The hand that had been on Harvey's hip slid up, snatching the condom from between Donna's fingers and sitting back, leaving Harvey's tight warmth so that he could focus on unwrapping the rubber. His fingers being super slippery didn't help, so it took him several attempts to catch onto an edge with his nail and rip the wrapper open. He suspected the way his heart was pounding in his chest as he did so, anticipation and need coursing through him, was a downside in that moment, too. Eventually, he managed, though, and he made quick work of taking the condom from the wrapper, tossing the latter to the side and letting it fall wherever it wanted, and placing it over his raging erection. Holding the tip closed and rolling it down over his length came easily, too, a skill perfected during his years in college. A quick thought in the back of his mind reminded him that this was not a random chick he was fucking but his former boss, the best damn closer in New York, and he dipped his fingers in the pot of hair gel on the other man's stomach, the suddenness of the movement and the jerkiness causing it to slide down as soon as his slick fingers moved away. With a soft thud, it landed on the floor and rolled away. He spent a few seconds looking at it before realizing that he wouldn't be able to grab it anyway and even if he had been able to, he wouldn't really have, and turned his gaze and attention back to the matter at hand, quite literally.

First, he ran his slick hand over his condom-ed length, making sure that it was as slippery as it could be, before he ran his fingertips between Harvey's cheeks again, one finger, then two, easily slipping inside his opening, convincing him that Harvey Specter was as ready as he could be. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves before he did what he never had before, Mike held his one hand on the inside of his former boss' knee as he took himself in his left hand and guided the tip of him towards Harvey's anus. The tip slipped inside with ease the first half inch, before he encountered a resistance he knew he would have to break. Part of him wanted to ask Harvey if he was sure, if he wanted Mike to breach him, take his anal virginity, but Harvey was occupied running his tongue between Donna's labia. If he hadn't known Harvey Specter as well as he did, he might have thought that he had forgotten about Mike being between his legs. The slight tension in his pelvic area told Mike differently, though.

Swallowing, he slid both of his hands to the backs of Harvey's thighs, draping his legs over his hips and holding them in place. He could feel himself strain against Harvey's opening, and he knew action was required of him. He tried to tell himself that if Harvey didn't want this, he could have said no. Closing his eyes and relying on feel alone, he held onto Harvey's thighs tightly and pressed his hips forward. It took half a second of him seeming unable to breath Harvey entirely before he broke past the resistance and slid his cock completely past. Even though it wasn't voiced or visible to him with his eyes closed, he felt Harvey's discomfort in the way he tensed up, his body seemingly set on evicting Mike as soon as he was inside, so Mike did the only thing he thought of doing to prevent that and pushed an inch further inside, waiting a second before pushing in more again, waiting a second before driving home entirely until he was buried to the hilt. If he could see anything at all about the matter, it was that Harvey was tight, very tight. Somehow, it made a roaring lion of victory parade in his chest as he realized that he had probably been the first person in the world who had been inside Harvey Specter that way.

As his eyes fluttered open and he tried to gauge the other man's reaction, the first thing he noticed was the way Harvey's chest rose and fell much more quickly than it had before as he got used to the foreign invasion. He felt how Harvey's walls thrummed against his manhood irregularly as the man forced himself to relax to let him in. He remained unmoving as he let Harvey do what he needed to do, enthralled with what he saw as he looked down to where he and Harvey were joined. Before he knew it, he felt the older man's legs lock around his waist, his hips bucking up, and Mike saw that as an invitation for him to start moving.

Donna bit back a hiss as she felt Harvey's tongue slip past her folds, the tip rubbing back and forth over her clitoris. She was still sensitive after her earlier orgasm, so she assumed that she wouldn't take long. She couldn't help but move her hips against his mouth as he laved her sex with his tongue. She was vaguely aware of Mike taking the condom wrapper from between her fingers, glancing up briefly to see the younger man put it to use. Throwing her head back, she relied on feeling alone, nails digging into Harvey's skin as she felt heat overwhelm her. As she felt him tense underneath her, the muscles in his abdomen becoming locked, his tongue stiffening temporarily, she knew why, and she intuitively rubbed the pads of her fingers along his abdomen to try and help him relax, opening her eyes to find Mike pressed to the hilt inside Harvey, the older man's legs draped over his hips. She noted the way Mike's gaze was cast down as he looked at the way he was imbedded inside Harvey himself.

The next hiss that came upon her lips was not one she could stop from escaping, surprised when she felt Harvey's hands tighten on her hips and his tongue resume its torture, running over the seam of her sex, rubbing back and forth over her clitoris, sucking it, releasing it, playing with her the way she liked it. She didn't know if he remembered it from the one night they had spent together years ago or if he did this with other women, too, or if he was better at interpreting her needs than she had given him credit for. If he kept this up, she had minutes before her second orgasm hit her, and something told her that he was going to do just that.

An audible sound of delight passed Donna's lips just as he thought he felt the man underneath him relax further and release his tight grip on his erection slightly. Bracing himself with his hands on Harvey's thighs, Mike pushed his hips back, retracting slowly. Just as only the tip of him remained inside, he closed his eyes and pushed back inside slowly but surely, in one go. The feeling of Harvey's heat fitting around him again, tightly, firmly, pulling him in, enveloping him, embracing him, made a heat rise up in the younger man's stomach, steadily spreading with each time he pulled back and thrust back in. With every time he pushed back in, he could feel Harvey's body welcome him more, and that just spurred him on, making him retract and slam back in faster and harder. It became more of a need than anything, and he felt every part of his body intensify as he pushed back and forth. He felt beads of sweat grow on his forehead and the back of his neck, perspiration rolling down his spine, as his head slumped forwards and he opened his mouth wide, his pants escaping in quick, loud gasps as he let his sense overtake him, feeling Harvey's hips buck up to meet his thrusts as his legs clamped around his waist more tightly.

He felt his impending orgasm begin to spread through him with the familiar feeling of his balls tightening. He felt heat overwhelm him, his heart beat pounding in his ears and rushing through, all other sounds in the world no longer coming in. He pounded in Harvey over and over again, racing towards the feeling he wanted most. He was barely aware of the other man's warmth clamping down on his length, barely aware of the fact that maybe he wouldn't be able to come from just anal penetration, especially not the first time.

One of his hands slid from the back of Harvey's thigh towards his erection, blindly scratching at his hipbone before grabbing hold of the base, squeezing tightly, sliding his hand up and down slowly before going at it rather furiously, incapable of not matching the pace to that of him pounding inside Harvey. As long soft hair tickled his hands, he forced his eyes half-open and saw Donna leaning over through a haze, her mouth clasped over Harvey's manhood. No longer worried that Harvey was not getting enough enjoyment from their encounter made a weight fall off his shoulders that made Mike feel free in obtaining the feeling he had been striving for.

It took all he had to keep his balance with just one hand on the back of Harvey's thigh, but he couldn't help but sag just a bit and alter his position while at it. Somehow, though, that seemed to be for the better. As he felt Harvey buck up more furiously, guttural moans escaping somewhere, Mike realized that he had found the other man's prostate again. So now the art was in keeping the same position, Mike told himself. His breath wheezing from between his parted lips, he felt the tendrils of his release course through him, his seed beginning to shoot in spurts from his cock into the reservoir of the condom. "Fuck!"

She felt Harvey's pleasure in the eager way with which Harvey rubbed his nose against her opening, his tongue against her clitoris, the hands on her hips holding her tightly and on the verge of causing pain. Blinking, she tried to see what was going on with Mike, finding him lost in the throes of pleasure as he slammed back and forth in the man underneath them. She didn't fail to see the way he haphazardly tried to remember Harvey's pleasure, too, taking hold of the base of him. Failing the way Harvey shuddered under her, she thought maybe she could join in and leaned over, making use of the fact that Mike was already keeping his cock in place, opening her mouth wide and letting the tip of him invade her. As she did, she tasted the slightly salty taste of his pre-cum on the back of her tongue. Rather than gagging on it, she reveled in it and slid her tongue around his cock, sucking gently. She was not at all surprised or unprepared when Harvey pushed his dick up in her mouth further, and she took more of him in gladly, though apprehensive of how much more or little she would be able to take. Her mouth being filled with him that way muffled the sound of her cries of pleasure as Harvey locked his lips around her clitoris and sucked it in his mouth quickly and she couldn't help but grind her hips against and into his mouth uncontrollably.

If Harvey Specter had ever felt an overload of pleasure course through him, it was nothing compared to the sensations that gripped him right them. He felt the way Mike was pounding inside him rhythmically and fiercely, hitting his prostate at just the right angle. His hand sliding up and down the base of him combined with Donna's mouth clasped over the head of him gave him the sensations he felt he lacked by just anal penetration. The second Mike slammed his hips into his as he came, followed shortly thereafter by Donna pressing her sex into his mouth, made him feel full in a way that he had never felt before and seriously deprived him of oxygen for a few seconds. He never would have thought that choking was one of his kinks, but there it was. He couldn't help but give in to all he was feeling. A guttural groan muffled by wet labia escaped him as he pushed his dick up in Donna's mouth and Mike's hand, spurts of hot come coming from him, filling his secretary's mouth before she lifted her head up, the remainder dribbling over the rest of his length and presumably his former associate's hand. His hips jerked uncontrollably in every possible angle as he came down from his high, no sound coming in anymore, nothing but pleasure.

Harvey was barely aware of Mike sliding from his depths as he felt long hair tickle his stomach just before Donna laid her head down on it, her arms shaking as she lifted her leg and placed it next to the other beside Harvey's head, her last act before being unable to move at all for a few minutes as she regained her composure. His eyes were closed still as he breathed hard, trying to get back to himself as well, and he heard the faint sound of Mike's body sliding across the fabric of the couch as he readjusted his position and leaned against Harvey's raised leg, the other dangling down over the edge of the couch, his foot an inch from the floor. His eyes shot open wide as he vaguely registered the sound of the elevators resounding through the otherwise empty floor, followed by footsteps that had warned him of the man's nearly presence for years: Louis Litt. He became acutely aware of the way things would look like if he came in now before they got dressed again, even if he highly doubted dressed and presentable were close to each other in this case. He knew there was no way in hell he wouldn't look like he had been fucked seven years into Sunday for the coming hours, dressed or not. Nonetheless, it would be so much worse if he found them like… that. Luckily for him, the two others seemed to have registered the sound as well, and as he shot upright, Donna already having slid off of him onto the floor and crawling on hands on knees to find the clothes that belonged to her, he looked around like a deer caught in the headlights.

He didn't think he had ever been forced to locate his clothes that fast in his entire life. He remained seated in his rumpled clothes in his desk chair, looking over New York at night from the window, until long after Donna and Mike had filtered from his office as inconspicuously as possible. He knew the encounter would never be mentioned again, but it did leave him with a smirk on his face as he sat there, also never having been more grateful for Louis' love for his own office that night. Maybe the next day he could face him and the rest of the world, as long as maybe he didn't have to spend too much time around Donna or Mike alone.


End file.
